


Fragile

by flickawhip



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: What if Emma and Rachel had ended up together? AU as heck.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Emma Pillsbury
Kudos: 3





	Fragile

Rachel Berry had noticed Emma Pillsbury the first day she was at the school. She’d spent her time since then trying to ignore her. Needless to say, that hadn’t worked. She’d noted Emma’s germophobic streak and she’d made a list of ways she could keep things sanitised without making things unromantic.

Since Sectionals she’d noted that Emma and Will were often near the Glee club office or rehearsal rooms and when Will had left once she’d looked up to see Emma watching her. Something told her that whilst they’d each been chasing men that they couldn’t have it was only to try and forget each other. It clearly wasn’t working and she’d taken her chances, inviting Emma to her house, explaining that her dads were away and that she was… nervous.

Emma being the sweet person she was had instantly agreed and now the two were stood in Rachel’s bedroom. Rachel had prepared the room whilst Emma was cooking, now the two were frozen. Emma was too nervous to speak and Rachel was struggling to make her move. After a while she’d smiled shyly, addressing what she was feeling, seemingly surprised when Emma blinked back tears, moving closer to stroke the tears away, kissing Emma softly as she drew her to the clean sheets of her bed, taking her time making her move. Emma had responded to her touch easily, the tenderness of Rachel’s kisses soothing her enough that she relaxed.

The two had slept soon after their food and their first real kiss and love-making session and Emma woke to find herself held close and protected, feeling safe at last.


End file.
